Kiseki tai Densetsu
by Densetsu Kiseki
Summary: This is the story of how the Generation of Miracles were brought down and how many secrets were revealed... X-over with Gravitation and Gundam Wing
1. Prologue

_**In Japan there was a group known as the Uncrowned Kings of student basketball and not long after them there was a group who was soon to be called the Generation of Miracles.**_

 _ **The Generation of Miracles were called Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Daiki Aomine, Murasakibara Atsushi and their phantom sixth man Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

 _ **But in another small part of Japan that was hidden from many people and places there was a group who was called the Elemental Legends because they attended the most exclusive school in the world that was called Elements Academy. They had classes from preschool until college and those who graduated from said academy was guaranteed a top job anywhere in the world.**_

 _ **Schools from all over the world would send requests to play their basketball teams and many were accepted but no one ever won and not all requests were accepted either.**_

 _ **There were many requests from Teiko Middle school that had the Generation of Miracles but that school had always been rejected and one time their school board had gotten tired of all of the rejections and went down to said school to complain and demand a match from them.**_

 _ **About a week later the board members were found wandering in the outskirts of Japan and when asked what happened they would shiver in absolute terror and not say a word against the Academy again.**_

 _ **When the Generation of Miracles had finally graduated and went on to different high schools they found out that once they were gone that Elements chose to start playing Teiko, which made them furious beyond reason.**_

 _ **No one knew who the Elemental Legends were and also did not know that they would soon come out of hiding to take the world by storm and show the Generation of Miracles that they were not the best in the world and would never be so...**_


	2. Chapter I

_**'I can't believe we allowed Coach to talk us into this.'**_ It was the opening ceremonies at Seirin High school and students were out in droves looking at the different clubs but 2 of the freshman were watching from the treeline with annoyed looks on their identical faces. The two of them watched for a little while and then spotted a teal haired young man making his way through the crowd with no one paying him the slightest bit of attention. They watched as he filled out a form for the basketball team and left the filled form on the table with no one noticing that he had even been there. They boy turned around and their faces grew to equal disdain and near disgust: "The sixth man of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The two turned around to see that it was their manager Duo Maxwell who had spoken, a big smile on his face as he looked at the two: "Now the two of you know what you have to do here right?" The twins nodded and said in unison: "We are to observe their basketball team but are not to join and to also stay the hell away from the phantom sixth man." Duo laughed but nodded and said before disappearing through his dark portal: "Don't forget that our practice is in the Time Room at Elements this Saturday." The two nodded and once Duo was gone the two jumped out of the tree that they had been crouched in and went around the crowd to get inside in order to find their classroom. Once they had gotten the information from the office they walked down the halls, neither of them paying attention to those who were staring at them or commenting on how gorgeous they were.

They both had silky sunny blond hair that had back streaks that appeared when they finished their elemental training in the village of Ame. They both had one ruby red eye and one sapphire blue eye that shined like the jewels. They also had very thin marks on their cheeks, a ruby shaped like a cloud in one of their ears and green jewels around each of their necks. The two of them made it to the classroom and sat down in desks in the back of the room by one of the windows. One of the boys immediately turned his chair around, pulled a deck of cards out of one of his pockets and said with a smile on his face: "I stole a deck of cards from Mune-baka when we were in Konoha. You want to play a game of poker before class starts?"The other smiled slightly and put his book away, his twin grinning as he shuffled the cards, the two of them playing happily and ignoring all of those who had come into the room, including Kuroko, who had sat in front of the two of them reading a book of his own.

Once the teacher had come in the two put their cards away and then turned back to face the front of the room, the girls looking at them with hearts in their eyes. Once the teachers had finished roll call he started the lesson, the Seiguchi twins not taking notes but doodling in a pair of sketch books with bored looks on their faces, the students amazed that everything that they did seemed in complete unison. The teacher was upset that they were not paying attention so he tried to make fools of them by asking hard questions normally for third year students but the two answered every single one of them with the same bored looks on their faces, the teacher so impressed at their knowledge that he sent the two to the office so they could be signed up for AP classes, which made the twins happier.

But since they would be the only two in the classes they had no spare teachers for them so they were going to be sent to sit in the regular classes until they could get some new teachers or get representatives to more advanced schools but before the principal could say anything Naruto said in a voice that made the woman almost burst from blushing: "Can we spend the day in the gym instead and then look for other teaching options after classes?" The principal blushed very deeply but nodded so the two thanked her, picked up their bags and walked down the empty halls and into the gym where they settled themselves onto the stage area that was used for assemblies: "Alright Naru-chan get to work on locating those four assholes to be sure that they cannot find Coach and I'll continue with the daily meetings with Tou-san at NG."

Naruto nodded, put the eye-piece over his red eye and pushed a button on his belt to activate the hologram screens and keyboards that all looked as if they were floating in the air. Naruto turned on the eye-piece and got work, his hands flying over the keyboards as pictures flew across the screens so fast that Menma glanced at it for a second and it made him dizzy: "I have warned you about looking at the screens when I am working nii-chan. It will make you sick and as it is Minato-baka is still complaining about the headaches." "Yeah, well Minato is a dumb ass so he doesn't count." Naruto chuckled and went back to work as Menma activated his laptop and his own headset so he could start the meeting with his father Touma at NG. The hands of Naruto flew over the keyboards and his eyes were flying over the screens some more when one of the screens caught his eye. He enlarged the video and after a moment pulled out his cell phone so he could call his coach: "Hey coach the four idiots are on their way to the area our school is in so please do not come to pick us up in case they find their way here. Naruto listened for a moment and then said: "We will go to NG Studios after basketball practice if you want us to." He listened for a moment longer and then said good-bye before hanging up the phone.

He leaned over and Touma smiled happily: "Nat-Chan! You hardly ever join in our daily meetings!" Naruto smiled softly at his father and said: "I'm sorry about that tou-chan but my information and security council likes to keep me busy." The three talked for a few moments and then Naruto asked: "Tou-chan I was wondering if Menma and I can come over to N-G after school is over today." Touma actually cheered a little bit and said as his twin sons laughed at their father: "Of course the two of you can come over! How long are you going to be able to stay on this side before having to go back?" The brothers straightened up with pride and said: "We have both completed our training so we are now free to be able to stay home with you and Uncle Eiri." The eyes of their father filled with tears and he said in a shaky voice: "Your uncle and I will be there in about three hours so please stay at the school so we will be able to find you." The 2 nodded and Touma disconnected the chat on the computer while he was on his cell. Naruto smiled and then went back to work while Menma sat with him back to back as always and started reading the latest book by his favorite author Usami Akihiko. He liked being able to read them out in the open because for some reason his uncle and father greatly disliked the man.

45 minute before their father and uncle were going to be at their school Naruto put all of his things away and said as his brother stood and stretched as he put his book in his pocket: " Do you think that they have started selling food yet? I was in a meeting at the Amekage tower with the security council this morning and had no time to eat anything." Menma jerked his head around and glared at his brother, who looked down in slight shame: " Naruto Eiri Seiguchi what have we told you about skipping meals like that again? Kami you and Uncle Eiri are exactly the same when you get into work like that." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and followed Menma to the eating area where they were able to buy some breads some large sodas before the bell rang for lunch and then went to sit under a tree to eat their breads, Menma reading a book as he did so and Naruto looking into the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.

After about 20 minutes Menma felt a weight settle on his leg so he looked down and smiled softly when he saw Naruto sleeping with his head on his leg and a peaceful and innocent look on his face. He looked at his brother for a little longer but then he put his hand down and started carding a hand through the hair of his brother as he continued to read his book happily, ignoring everyone who would try to talk with them or glare angrily when they tried to take pictures and started complaining when their phones messed up. Nearly 30minutes later a large limo pulled up to the school and the students who had been hanging around during lunch went forward to see what was going on. After a few seconds the driver opened the door opened and noise exploded everywhere when Touma Seiguchi of Nittle Grasper and his famous author brother Eiri Yuki stepped out and started walking towards the school paying no attention to what was going on: "So do you know where they are nii-san?"

Touma looked at the GPS on his phone and said after fiddling with it for a moment: "They are towards the other side according to Naru-chan's phone." Eiri nodded and adjusted his sunglasses before they made their way through the throngs of students who were yelling and screaming at them because they were fans. A couple of minutes later they founds the twins and they smiled softly at what they saw. Menma was asleep with a book in one hand and the other being held tightly by his brother Naruto, who was using his leg as a pillow, a small innocent smile on his face as the younger twin slept. Touma and Eiri each took some pictures and then after a moment put their phones away and put the book of the elder twin into his pocket with a frown when he saw the author, the face of Eiri darkening slightly when he also saw it but the looks going away in an instant. Touma then reached out and gently shook the shoulder of the elder: "Mu-chan wake up baby." Menma stirred slightly and after a moment opened his dual colored eyed: "T...tou-san, Uncle Eiri is that you?" Menma gently shook the shoulder of his brother and Naruto slowly sat up, his face shining in happiness when he saw the two of them: "Tou-chan! Uncle Eiri I have missed the two of you so much!"

The four hugged each other tightly and when they pulled apart Touma looked them over and then said: "So can we take you from the school early for the day?" "Actually tou-san we don't have to be in any classes until they bring in some teachers for our classes." The four walked back to the limo and Eiri asked curiously: "Why can't you take classes with the other first years? Did they run out of room for some reason?" The twins shook their heads, smiled happily and said in unison: "We have been placed in AP classes and are the only students in said classes so they were not prepared. So at the moment we have free days until our news teachers are found, screened and hired." Touma smiled in pride and then said: "Then we should go out to dinner to celebrate not only your school placement but also your return home." Naruto and Menma smiled happily and the four got into the limo and then took off for the studios to kill time until dinner, not noticing that Wufei and Heero had seen the twins and recognized them as the ones who had last seen Duo when he had disappeared 3 years prior.

They quickly got back into their car and went back to the large apartment that the four former pilots had been renting and went inside where Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton were on some computers looking through different information sites and their various connections to see if they could find any trace of their friend Duo. Four years prior Duo had been disappearing every few days or so and spent much time on the phone but he never told them what he was doing or who he had been talking to. And then a few days after the Wars had ended Duo took all of their Gundams before they could be destroyed and disappeared into thin air as if he had never existed. The last time that any of them had seen Duo was three years ago and he had been with two boys who looked as if it was one little boy standing in front of a mirror on how alike they looked. He saw them and left quickly in a helicopter and the four had tried to question the two boys but they had ran away and disappeared as if they had never been there at all: "We found the twins again."

The two froze in the middle of what they were doing and Quatre looked at them with hope in his eyes: "Were you able to ask them where Duo was?" The 2 sat down and Wufei said as he took a sip of the tea that he had been served: "We saw them walking out of Seirin High School with 2 men neither of us recognized and we think that they knew that we were there but did nothing. We took a picture of the four so we might be able to look up information on them." Heero sent the pictures to his laptop and within seconds of them being received all four of their laptops turned black with skull shaped musical notes floating around a white rose, a mechanical voice in the back saying: _**'Cannot proceed, safety measures will now be initiated.'**_ The four of them widened their eyes but before they were able to do anything there was a loud alarm and the four laptops exploded, making the four of them duck under the table so they wouldn't be hit with the flying debris.

They carefully came out from under the table and Quatre said with his eyes wide in shock: "Oh dear! I only know one family who has security like that. Do you still have the pictures on your phone Heero?" Heero checked to make sure his phone was still working and when he saw that it was he opened up the picture files he handed the others the phone, Trowa leaning over so he could look at them as well, their eyes widening in complete shock: "T...the Seiguchi Family!" Heero and Wufei looked at them in confusion and then after a moment the eyes of Wufei widened in recognition: "The Seiguchi Family are the richest family not only on Earth but in the colonies as well! I believe that they own companies in every field possible and some less than reputable as well." Trowa nodded and said as he looked at the pictures again: "The Barton Foundation was already upset on how the war was going and it just got worse when the Seiguchi Family refused to give them supplies or Gundanium. They tried to send soldiers to force the issue but none of them were ever seen again."

While the former pilots were talking in their apartment the Seiguchi family was getting out at the main family home. Since they were so rich because of everything that they were doing most people thought they would be living in an overlarge mansion with hundreds of servants at their every beck and call but they were not like that. Their house was a large single story old Japanese style home that was nearly 15000 square feet with an enormous garden in the front that wrapped around the entire house and continued in a trail that led to a hidden lake the elder Seiguchi parents had placed as they were from villages near water and their new home was in Amegakure. The boys dropped their things off in their rooms, changed into some regular clothes and got back into the limo with only their father since their uncle decided to stay to wirk on his next book some more. Once they had taken off Touma took a sip of his water and asked: "So how are the basketball teams doing now babies?" Menma put his soda down and said as Naruto nodded while drinking his red bean soup: "They are actually doing really well. We had been contacted by five different schools to attend so we can play, nut you know that we can't do that. But the schools sound interesting." They handed their father the folders with the school information and after looking at them for a little while he asked the two: "Why did neither of you decide to go t Rakuzan? It is the school closest to the portal to Ame and that is where your uncles, aunts and I went."

Menma and Naruto shook their heads and Naruto said in a soft voice: "A member of the Akashi family goes to that school and we believed it would anger you should we go there if he did as well." Touma nodded in happy approval and the three talked about different things until they got to N-G Studios where they went inside and almost crashed into a pink haired young an who looked as if he were ready to have a heart attack because of how nervous he was. Touma quickly pulled his sons away and said in a stern voice: "Shindou-san do watch where you are going and don't forget your song for your debut album will be due very soon so get to work." Shuichi nodded and dashed away to try and write some more, curious on who it was he had crashed into and who they were to his boss.

Touma caught up to his sons at the elevator and said as he pushed the button: "I'm sorry about Shindou he is hair-brained at the best of times." The twins laughed at the expression on the face of their father and once they calmed down Menma said: "That sounds like Coach Maxwell and Captain Itachi. We once found them staring into space as if they were high and we still have no idea why one of them was holding a picture of a baby turtle." Touma laughed and pushed the button to get to the top floor where his office was located: "Oh now that is hilarious! So have the 2 of you met any others from around the Nations?" The three got into the elevator and Menma said: "We met the Hokage of Konoha when we entered our genin teams into the Chunin exams." The doors closed and Touma asked: " So that old windbag Sarutobi finally decided to retire?" The twins nodded and he asked: "So who is the Hokage now? Did one of his sons take over like he was hoping?"

The 2 shook their heads and Naruto said as he finished his soup and put the can into the recycle bin by the elevator: "The Yondaime is some pansy named Minato Namikaze -Senju. He is the son of Tsunade the main house leader and their Branch leader Jiraiya. They were hoping that one of them would pass their Mokuton to their child so they could be great again but he does not have it. But I did find out..." The 3 went to sit down in the office by one of the large windows and Naruto just sat there looking down nervously. Menma sighed and said as Touma looked on in worry: "Naru-chan went into their Forest of Death one day for some private training and when he came back he was nervous and twitchy for the rest of the time that we were there. He was barely even aware that our 2 teams were the only ones to make Chunin. He never spoke as to what happened despite the rest of the Legends and I asking almost non-stop for a week."

Touma took the hand of his nervous son and used his free hand to gently lift his head: "Please tell me what's the matter baby. You know how much we hate seeing you like this." Naruto looked and saw the worry on their faces so he nodded and said as their eyes widened in shock: "While I was training in the Forest of Death I unlocked Mokuton and nearly got stuck in an enormous tree. I struggled as much as I could and without thinking I formed an ice blade and cut through the branches, which made me realize I also unlocked Hyoton. I was nervous in the village the entire time we were there because I thought someone would discover me and try to force me to stay." Menma and Touma just sat there in stunned silence and Naruto thought that meant they were going to reject him so he jumped up and ran out of the office, tears pouring down his face and his phone falling out of his pocket. He turned the corner and before they could catch him he disappeared in a blast of frozen leaves, the 2 standing there with sorrow and extreme worry on their faces before they burst into action to look for the teen.


End file.
